


Mine

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: Tyler leaned up on his elbows, watching Josh move over his body. He watched the purple marks form, a reminder of who's he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the smut. As always let me know what you think frens :)
> 
> Instagram: 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/ufodun/?hl=en

“Well?” Josh’s voice was loud, almost too loud. The word sounded harsh, snappy and it cracked through Tyler like a whip. Tyler watched as Josh circled the bed again, his eyes never leaving Tyler. Josh disappeared from view for a moment as he walked behind the bed. Tyler felt a bolt of nervousness and arousal jolt through him. He was hard, so hard it ached. He needed to touch himself but Josh had forbid him, clear instructions were spoken and Tyler had promised so Josh wouldn’t tie his hands.

Josh stilled at the foot of the bed, his eyes burning into Tyler. Tyler looked over his body, his muscles twitching under his smooth skin, the colours of his tattoo popping against the pale, slightly damp skin. Tyler licked his lips, his eyes running over Josh’s thighs, stopping once he looked at how hard he was, his cock resting against his stomach, wet and a deep shade of pink. Tyler forgot the original question Josh had asked him, his mind reeled. Josh was smirking, his eyes dark and unrelenting. “Tyler-” his voice was softer now, almost a purr “What do you want?” 

Tyler couldn’t remember how to form words, couldn't trust himself to speak. “Y-you-” He mumbled, his hips lifting trying to seek friction from  
anything he could reach. “More than that baby.” Josh smirked and Tyler moaned loudly, desperately. “I-i-” He couldn’t breath “i need you. I need you to.. Fuck me.. Fuck Josh-” the words rushed out and Tyler was helpless to stop them now “Y-you’re so fuck-fucking hot, man.. J-just fuck me..” The bed dipped from Josh’s weight and Tyler’s hands gripped the pillow harder, trying to keep them in place above his head. 

Josh loomed over him, eyes everywhere, not touching him yet. Tyler bucked his hips again "please?" His voice was nothing but a whimper and the flash of arousal in Josh's face told Tyler that Josh had got what he wanted. Josh loved getting Tyler desperate. Needy. 

Josh leaned down, taking Tyler into his mouth in one swift motion, earning a loud cry, Tyler's hips snapping up into Josh's mouth. Josh hummed before pulling off slightly "fuck my face" he instructed his voice low, lips against the tip of Tyler's dick. Tyler didn't have to be told twice, his fingers meeting pink strands of Josh's hair, pulling, gripping hard while his hips bucked up and Tyler could feel the back of Josh's throat, heard an felt him gag around him. "Fuck" was all Tyler could murmur, pulling back before fucking back into the warmth. 

Tyler pulled Josh off after a few more thrusts "m'close" he breathed. Josh's lips were on Tyler's in an instant, his tongue fucking into his slack mouth. "Want you to fuck me babe" Tyler said, his hand trying to touch Josh. Josh moves his hips so Tyler couldn't reach and Tyler whined against his lips. Josh sucked a spot on Tyler's neck, nipping and sucking before moving to the next patch of skin. Tyler had hickies dotted down his chest, only just starting to fade from last time. 

Tyler leaned up on his elbows, watching Josh move over his body. He watched the purple marks form, a reminder of who's he was. "You're so hot" Josh told him from where he nipped at Tyler's thigh. "So fucking sexy. Mine" Josh's eyes met Tyler's "mine." Josh ducked his head, his hands on Tyler's ass. Josh lifted his hips slightly, dipping down further, his hot tongue on Tyler's hole. 

Tyler hissed through his teeth, his back arching up. Josh lapped at his hole before sticking his tongue in, rolling it expertly around the rim. Tyler was babbling a mixture of Josh's name and curses spurring him on. Josh entered two fingers at once beside his tongue, bending his knuckles while his tongue worked him. Tyler could feel Josh's fingertips on the flesh of his ass and knew there would be little bruises there in the morning to add to Josh's other marks. He moaned at the thought, getting lost in Josh's tongue. 

Josh pulled away, two fingers still inside. "Lube?" Tyler shook his head, he didn't want lube tonight. Wanted the sting. Josh removed his fingers from Tyler and brought them up to his lips. Tyler opened without hesitating and sucked on the digits while Josh lined himself up. "So dirty." Josh mumbled "dirty slut." And with that he pushes forward, entering Tyler to the hilt. 

Tyler screamed out, his voice muffled by Josh's fingers. Josh started his relentless rhythm, his balls slapping against Tyler's thighs, his fingers sliding down his throat making him gag. "You're such a slut." Josh gritted out "Whore" Tyler made a whining noise around Josh's fingers. He was so close, he ached. He loved this side of Josh, a contrast to the soft, gentle Josh that litters tiny kisses over his body while telling him how much he loves him. Tyler loved that, but he especially loved this. Loved being Josh's slut, gagging on his fingers while he fucked him. 

Tyler gripped the sheet beneath him, his hips bucking up as his orgasm hit him. Tyler screamed out, his eyes going black, his head hurting from the force. "Fuck-" Josh breathed from above him "you came untouched, just by me fucking you-" Tyler made a weak noise while Josh fucked him, loosing his rhythm slightly. 

Josh came, cursing and bucking his hips. He rode out his orgasm before falling beside Tyler. Neither of them said anything, harsh breaths the only sound in the room. Tyler was sticky. He ran his index finger through the come on his stomach lazily drawing patterns. "Shit." Josh whispered, moving his arms around Tyler. Tyler snuggled into Josh's chest. "Shit." He agreed closing his eyes.


End file.
